They did what?!
by AznxAngel
Summary: Relena gets pregnant! What's this? She's having all of the Gundam Pilots' kids?
1. 5 babies planned for birth

They did What?!  
  
~*AznxAngel*~ here! Well this fiction is really crazy but I hope that you enjoy it! There are different pairings and there is absolutely no yaoi. Enjoy every1!  
  
The Peacecreaft mansion was quiet with Pagan cooking in the kitchen and the crew waking up. Relena was the last to wake up. Heero, Wufei and Trowa went down to breakfast and settled with a cup of coffee. Quatre and Duo followed in hot pursuit.   
"Yes! Breakfast! Hey Ojousan isn't awake yet? Hmm...she's always the first to wake up." Duo asked stuffing his mouth with eggs and bacon.  
"Did the lab tests get back yet?" Wufei asked.  
"No but I still don't get why they had to take tests of our you know...sperm." Quatre blushed. They all nodded in agreement. Soon after Relena came down the stairs and entered the kitchen. She opened the refigerator and opened a bottle of water.  
"Hey jousan! Wants some yummy breakfast?" Duo said sticking the plate under her nose.   
"Duo get the food away from me. The smell is making me nauseous," Relena cautioned.  
"Hey don't make fun of Pagan's cooking. It's not bad at all!" Duo said shoving the fork in his mouth.  
"It's not that I'm just not feeling too..."she trailed as she ran to the bathroom and hurled all of her dinner from the night before. Duo ran after her patting her back.  
" I wonder if Relena is going to be okay," Quatre said concerned.  
"It's probably something she ate." Heero said. 'She didn't eat anything bad since Pagan prepared the food. Relena are you okay?' Heero snapped out of his thoughts as Duo came running into the kitchen.  
"I think that Relena has morning sickness guys!" Duo screamed.  
"So? What does that have anything to do with it?" Wufei asked.  
"Well hello? She could be pregnant." Duo said.  
"She didn't do that yet though and I don't think she would want to yet so you don't know that" Heero yelled.  
"Ohhhhhh Heero getting all protective!"Duo said dancing in circles.  
"Shut up!" Heero said.  
"Guys..." Heero looked up in mid air ready to strike Duo in the face with a punch.  
"I think I'm pregnant," Relena said with tears in her eyes.  
"Dishonorable! Giving your virginity before marrige! Injustice!" Wufei screamed.  
"I didn't loose my virginty! I never did anything like that before! I'm only 16!" she screamed.  
"Let's just ask Sally to run some tests okay?" Quatre offered calmly.  
They all nodded in agreement and went down to the lab to see Sally.   
"Hey all your health tests were great! Relena I'm glad your very healthy!" Sally said.  
"Sally why did I have to be put to sleep before the tests?" Relena questioned.  
"Well um...."  
"We have more important matters. Relena thinks she is pregnant." Heero said cutting to the chase.  
"Well cause she is." Sally replied.  
"How do you know woman you didn't even run tests on her!" Wufei screamed.  
"Because I made her pregnant!" Sally smiled.  
Relena's eyes rolled back and she fainted. Trowa caught her and placed her on the lab table.  
"Explain!" Heero screamed.  
"Well you know the samples of sperm I collected from you guys. Well Millardo and I decided to protect the future of peace we would have to have protectors. Well like you. So I made Relena pregnant with your sperm." Sally said.  
"You did what?! I didn't even agree to having kids yet and now I'm pregnant?! No I am not having a baby at this age!" Relena fumed.  
"Well Relena think about it. It is for the age of total peace. Say no and it's no peace at all." Sally pleaded.  
Relena shook her head and started to cry. She began to shake uncontrollably. " It's okay" Quatre said hugging her. "Well who's baby is it going to be anyway?" Relena questioned.  
"Quatre. I think that he would most likely say yes first so I used his first." Sally said. "Well for you guys do you guys want a kid or not?"  
"I want one!" Duo said cheerfully.   
"Thanks you can cheer all you want while I scream to death when I'm giving birth!" Relena shouted.  
"Well Wufei?"  
"Well it is for the peace, fine" he said.  
"Trowa?"  
Trowa looked at Relena. He walked beside her and asked. "Relena would you mind having my baby?" Relena smiled and hugged him. "Thank you for asking and no I would not mind having your baby." she smiled.  
"Heero?"  
Heero looked at her struggling in his mind. He couldn't say yes or no. He wanted her to have his kid but not in this way. He wanted to have a child through marrige.   
"No."  
Relena looked at him slight disbelief. She jumped off the table and up the stairs to her room and locked herself in for the rest of the day.  
"Way to go Heero. You could have at least let her be happy with at least your son!" Duo sneered. 


	2. Oncoming War

They Did What?!  
By: ~*AznxAngel*~  
  
Relena ran past Millardo sobbing. He realized that she had found out and ran to the lab. He whized past the pilots and straight to Heero wrapping his hands around his neck tightly. "You bastard! how could you hurt her like that?! No your not even worthy to be a bastard your lower!"   
"Calm down Millardo! I don't think that she is ready yet to take such a step. I will go and tell her that her decision should be made by tomorrow night. If she decides to let the reign of peace go then I will take the fertalized egg out. If not then Operation F.P.O.E is still in motion, understood? I guessed that she wouldn't take this very lightly. I mean I did enpregnate her without her permission. I feel that this was a very unnecassary percaution and I myself feel dirty taking the small portion of her torn childhood away, but there is going to be a war. The babies will grow four times as fast in one year until they reach their 4th year. From there they will mature by regular nature. If Relena does not comply with this situation we may be at hand with the end of the world's humanity as we know it, " Sally sighed. "What do you mean there will be another war at hand?" Heero asked.  
"Well the new and better renforced Oz-GenX are keeping secret bases in each of the colonies. As these bases spread there will be people joining their forces."  
"Why would people want to join Oz to fight yet another war? They know that they started the war so why would they trust them?"  
"They are claiming to help the young Vice Forgein Minister to help obtain peace by having bases in each colony to watch over and make sure there is no violence. Of course they believed them since there is an imposter imperonating the minister. Her name is Paris Deluca. She has changed her looks and used contacts to manipulate her appearance to fool the civilians. They took part and many signed up to help the Oz-GenX. They don't fully know the real plans other wise Oz would collapse with great ease." Sally continued.  
"Does Oz have the bases planted yet?" Quatre asked.  
"They have blue prints but no actual bases has been built or confirmed. The number of volunteer civilians is still too low to exactly know when they will start to build. My undercover detectives have sent word that the gathering of materials and final blue prints will take at least one year and maybe a half. I am not sure of this information yet though."   
"How will Relena having the children effect the war?" Trowa asked tilting one visible eyebrow.  
"Well the baby that Relena has concieved will mature to a full human in a month. By the end of this month the baby will be born. Remember? I have created a new Bio-Tech enhancement. The Bio-Tech will manipulate the DNA in each cell. The Bio-Tech will change the DNA's genetic information changing the information that each cell carries. The cells will spread and grow more rapidly. Then when the born child is at age. The Bio-Tech will detiorate the cells that began the enhancement and the other cells will regain their normal genetics and grow at a normal pace." Sally said with a proud smile.  
"It still doesn't explain why it had to be Relena. She doesn't have to be involved in this then." Heero questioned.  
"Well, the volunteers of the Oz-GenX think that you, the ex-gundam pilots, have resurected and began a new form of the Preventers to make an alliance of total dominance. The only way to make them believe that you indeed are fighting for peace is to have a sign of peace. Well Relena was born into that criteria. Everyone in all of Earth and the colonied know how hard she has worked to achieve peace. They can't ignore the fact that she gave up everyday of her life to insure the better life that she devoted herself into giving the residents of Earth and the colonies." Sally said pounding her fist into her palm.  
"Well then what happens to the kids? Do they just live because of nothing?" Duo said.  
"Well the children will mature by the time Oz has begun building the bases. When they are fully matured they will help you in fighting the new gundams that they are building somewhere on the moon. I don't exactly know what will happen to the kids. The Bio-Tech has only gone far enough to change the DNA encoding but not the course of life itself. I only hope for the best. I will go speak with Relena." Sally said walking to the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'How in God's name did this happen to me? No I don't want to have this baby. I will not throw away anymore of my childhood to something I don't even know about. I will abort this baby even if it is sacrificing part of my sanity as well as my humanity. I will not give into having a child at this age.'  
The door is knocked and Sally enters putting a pick on top of the dresser. "Relena I know that you don't wish to have their babies but it's the only way to ensure that the people of the colonies and Earth know that the pilots are fighting for peace. If not the war will begin who knows when!" Sally shouted putting her hands up in enfasis.   
"How will they achieve peace by fighting themselves? I will not have my children born into a time of war where their legiance is needed to prevail in victory of peace. I would rather them live through another war then have these children born for the purpose of covering their hands in the blood of others. I will not tollerate these barbaric actions. Sally, do you remember how it was for Heero and the others? Do you remember how hard it was for you? Sally you are a woman of great honor and judgement. Please put that judgement to good use." Relena said leaving a glittering tear suspended by time. Sally sat still wondering if there could be another way. Relena's ways of thinking is taking effect on yet another mezmorized person. 'The war will take it's toll Relena, there is no changing that but you can't keep all of humanity from the depths of sin. You see Relena humanity is made from death and sin. You know humanity when you know of death and all of it's perils.' 


End file.
